


Sweet Cherry Pie (Taeyong x Taemin)

by ultsmrk



Series: — other;; [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Shinee (band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Stripper AU, Stripper!Taeyong, receiving oral, stripper!Taemin, taeyong's a sub?? I guess??, theres also a handjob in there too to complete the trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: In which famous stripper Lee Taemin teaches new recruit Lee Taeyong the basics to working for him.





	Sweet Cherry Pie (Taeyong x Taemin)

**Author's Note:**

> Mmkay, so. I've had the idea for a little while, but never got around to it. Until tonight, when I spent like two hours typing up this very, VERY interesting fic. I dunno if there's a ship for Taemin and Taeyong, but, I've now started it, I guess.
> 
> So, enjoy! Leave kudos, and comments or whatever. I'll come back with something extra hot soon. ;)
> 
> \- Bunny

The neon signs of Sweet Cherry, a seedy club in the backstreets of town, beckon to the pink-haired man standing before its doors. The sounds of pumping bass drag the man through, to a sight he had never experienced before. Bodies twisting around poles in an alluring fashion; men drooling like hounds at the feet of the men and women contorting themselves for their arousal. In corner booths, bodies throwing themselves onto desperate patrons, giving them the ride of their lives before halting near the final high and moving onto the next person.

 

“Hi handsome.” The smooth voice of a black-haired vixen causes hairs to stand on the back of the man’s neck. A sweet smirk on his lips, the stripper slides a hand up the arm of the man who quivers slightly under the chilling touch. “You looking for a good time? I can provide it for you.”

 

“No.” The man’s voice quivers nervously. “Where’s the owner?”

 

“Through there.” The stripper points a thin finger to a beaded doorway, where the door to the main office stood intimidatingly at the end of a long, dark hallway. 

 

“Thank you.” Separating himself from the strong smells of liquor and the cigarette smoke that tries to choke him out, the man follows the hallway until he stands before the door. Tapping on the door three times, a sweet voice beyond the threshold calls him inside. Taking a deep breath, the man opens the door and crosses over the threshold into the office.

 

“Welcome to my club.” A man with platinum blond hair and eyes as blue as ice smiles towards his newest arrival. The low lighting of the room projects a strange aura onto the esteemed man; it was impossible to look away no matter how hard you wanted to. 

 

“Take a seat. Would you like a drink?” He asks. “I have whiskey, vodka, rum. Pick your poison.”

 

“No.” The man stumbles over his words. “I don’t drink much anymore.”

 

“Are you sure?” The manager asks again, an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his reddened lips. His guest shakes his head, firm in his decision. “Alright.”

 

Getting out one glass, the manager pours out a rum for himself. Taking a long swig, the man leans back in the leather chair and shuts his eyes, savouring the taste and the burn that the liquor left behind as it slivered down his throat. Letting his eyes flicker open, he gazes over at the nervous man sat before him.

 

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Lee Taemin. I don’t know if you’ve heard of me?”

 

“Uh. Not really.” The man shakes his head, lying through his teeth. In truth, everyone who liked to peruse the likes of erotica knew who Taemin was, including the nervous man sat in front of him. Taemin had an aura around his persona that no other star had; a fixation for making people fall under his spell and do things they wouldn’t tell their mother about. He was a living God; idolised and the cause of many sweet moments of pleasure - in both sexes. 

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Taemin chuckles smoothly. Not one to shy away from his spotlight, he in fact revelled in the popularity he had achieved in the last five years since he joined the sex industry. Going from low budget pornos filmed on his friend’s camcorder, then going digital with a start-up industry, to now managing a popular club. Lee Taemin was certainly one to look out for. 

 

“The real question I have, is who are you?”

 

“Taeyong.” The nervous man admits, playing with his sweaty hands as he looks around the dark room. Taemin smiles, taking another sip of his drink. “Lee Taeyong.”

 

“Nice name. How old are you?”

 

“22. I just finished college.”

 

“What’s your major?”

 

“Literature.”

 

“Literature, hm?” Taemin raises an eyebrow, soaking in Taeyong. Pink hair strewn into a tired mess, Taemin observes the way he nervously tugs at the collar of his button up shirt or the way he continuously wipes his clamming hands on his ripped jeans. Taeyong certainly wasn’t the type to peruse, or even observe, the likes of clubs like this. This was intriguing to Taemin, who sits up in his chair and rests his elbows on the cedar desk, interlocking his hands. 

 

“What’s a mild-mannered college graduate like yourself doing here?”

 

“I need a job.” Taeyong sighs. College debt was dragging him down, student debts he struggled to pay off. Constant rejections from positions all around the city had left the college graduate without many options, until eventually he stumbled upon the establishment he now sits in. In truth, it wasn’t a position he craved for, but, the pay was said to be in the thousands every night.

 

“Student debt, hm? I know the feeling.” Taemin says. “When I graduated college a few years back, I also struggled a bit with money. I worked too many fast-food jobs to count on both hands. Then, I discovered my real purpose, and now here I am.”

 

“So, I understand your need for money. But, I can’t just take you on for that reason alone. I need to see your skills.”

 

“My skills?”

 

“How you dance.” Taemin clarifies. “How well you make men question themselves as you move on that stage out there, how fast you make women drip like a leaking faucet as you tell them everything they want to hear. You’re quite attractive, but your looks can’t be your only factor.”

 

“I’ve never danced before.” Taeyong says meekly, blushing at the thought of him on the stage, all eyes on him. “I wouldn’t know how to do it.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I can offer some guidance.” Taemin suggests, grinning. “I’ll show you the basics, how to work a pole and how to work a lap. Of course, creativity is rewarded in this position, but, I first have to teach you to walk before you do the sprint.”

 

“Okay.” Taeyong agrees. “What first?”

 

“The pole.” Taemin says, a hint of excitement in his voice as he gets up and slinks over to the golden pole that sits in the corner of his office. Getting into position, Taemin calls for Taeyong’s attention before he works himself around the pole. Taeyong cannot look away at this moment; the way Taemin moves to the music echoing through the walls was intoxicating; alluring. The way his hands slide up and down the pole, a hazy smile on the older’s face as he keeps his eyes on Taeyong who shifts awkwardly in the chair, soaking up every last second of the small performance. 

 

Dismounting the pole, Taemin keeps his eyes on the nervous recruit as he moves towards him, slinking like a snake and smiling like the Devil himself. Placing both hands on the arms of the chair, Taemin leans over the recruit. Taeyong inhales the scent of a musky cologne mixed that masks the underlying scent of liquor. 

 

“How was that?” Taemin’s eyes shimmer in the low light of the room, blue eyes flickering like diamonds. Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat nervously, he sudden closeness of the two men beginning to intimidate him. “Do you think you can do that?”

 

“I can try?” Taeyong stumbles over his words, and Taemin smiles. Moving aside, Taemin lets the younger man take his position at the pole. Sitting where Taeyong once sat, Taemin allows himself to get comfortable as he leans against the leather-backed chair. 

 

“Move to the music.” Taemin guides the younger as he starts to move around the pole. “Treat the pole like a human. Rule over that pole like it’s your pet. Make that pole beg for you, make it never forget your touch.”

 

Taeyong follows the guiding words, moving to the music as Taemin had. Shaking hands now glide along the pole’s surface, as Taeyong focuses solely on matching the beat of the music and attempting to copy the older’s moves, to some success. Of course, such moves weren’t for a rookie like Lee Taeyong, who had never had any previous experience in this line of work, so it was understandable that he’d croak after a short while.

 

“Stop.” Taemin orders, and Taeyong immediately follows. Dismantling the pole, Taeyong awaits the criticism.

 

“You tried, at least. You can hold onto the pole and move along it, but, it lacks flair. That’s fine, that can come naturally. But, let’s move on.” Taemin gets out of the chair, patting the spot for the younger to sit down. Taeyong does so, sitting stiff in the chair as he awaits the second and final lesson. Running a cool hand down his arm, Taemin looks at Taeyong with a playful smile.

 

“This next part is strictly professional, okay? As pretty as that face of yours is, you’re still inexperienced in the ways of the lap dance.” Taemin says. “You understand, right?”

 

“I understand.” Taeyong nods, and Taemin begins. Moving Taeyong’s legs apart, Taemin slides expertly into the gap as he begins the dance, his eyes never leaving Taeyong’s.

 

“The first step, is to draw them in.” Taemin guides as he sits between the younger’s legs, arching his back as he pushes his hands down Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong bites his lip at this, a shockwave pulsing through his body at the smooth moves of the attractive older man before him. 

 

“Make them want you, make them beg for whatever scraps you can spare them.  _ Make them think they can have you _ .”

 

Taemin continues his routine, pressing back into the confused younger man as he moves perfectly to the music again. Sweating under the touch, Taeyong grips the arms of the chair, pushing his nails into the tough wooden rests as he tries his best not to enjoy what was happening. His heart pounding in his chest; his breaths laboured, Taemin can’t help but smirk at the effect he had. 

 

Getting up swiftly, Taemin turns around before he sits again, straddling the younger. Taeyong blinks rapidly as Taemin keeps pushing, rolling his hips back and forth as he keeps his gaze fixated on Taeyong’s brown dilating eyes. Taemin smirks again, a breathy chuckle passing through his lips.

 

“ _ The point is to leave them breathless _ .” Taemin continues to teach the younger, moving with the finesse of a panther hunting its prey. Taemin makes one slight movement, which causes Taeyong to wince, sucking in a whine quickly. Taemin stops moving then, and, rather than moving, he relishes in the moment.

 

“My sweet cherry pie,” Taemin muses, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck as he pushes his body against him. “What can I do for you?”

 

Taeyong continues to grip the arms of the chair as Taemin starts to move again, rolling and grinding against Taeyong’s lap as wave after wave of electricity pours through his veins, all heading towards one central location. Taemin’s breath was hot on Taeyong’s exposed neck, and Taeyong feels the pressure building inside of him as the crotch of his jeans tightens. 

 

Taemin chuckles softly as the rigid material of Taeyong’s jeans pushes into him. Taeyong winces again with every movement Taemin makes on top of him. 

 

“Cherry boy, how long has it been since you burst?” Taemin asks. Taeyong couldn’t answer, but, it had been quite some time. As handsome as he was, Taeyong wasn’t particularly in the partying scene during his college years. Instead, Taeyong would spend each night with his nose in a book, be it a piece of literature or a notebook scrawled from cover to cover with points from lectures. 

 

It had been a while since Taeyong had felt the smooth touch of another; it had been a while since someone other than himself had pushed to that sweet high that came with the release of sexual tension. Taeyong could admit that Taemin was an attractive man, and Taeyong could admit that, due to his inexperienced, he is now throbbing inside his pants and craved a release.

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t.” Taemin whispers into Taeyong’s ear, his voice playful as he plays his cards wisely. “But, I quite like the way your pretty face looks when you beg for it.”

 

Taemin had set a rule for all patrons and employees of the fine establishment he runs. Under no circumstance must patrons engage in sexual intercourse with the strippers under Taemin’s employ - at least,  _ not on the premises _ . Lap dances could get as arousing as possible - kissing, in all senses of the words, was allowed. But, it was to go no further inside the premises. Taemin allowed for clientele to get themselves off in the club’s bathroom, of course. And, if patrons  _ did  _ want Taemin’s employees for a night, such a deal was to be made with Taemin personally before entering the main club area. 

 

However, the rule was disregarded for Taemin - he  _ was  _ the boss, after all, and the rules didn’t apply to him. Whatever happened inside his office stayed within that small room, including every new recruitment process.

 

“Let me please you, my cherry boy.” Taemin coos, pushing his hands into Taeyong’s hair and entangling the pink locks in his fingers. A sweetly intoxicating smile on Taemin’s lips as he looks Taeyong in the eye, watching the younger whimper under him, powerless. This was the moment Taemin enjoyed; this was the point of the dance, the point of the recruitment process altogether. 

 

Taemin savoured every person that walked through his door begging to be looked upon, daughters with daddy issues and sons who didn’t fit the mould of the sweet church boy their parents had always known.

 

Taemin leans closer to Taeyong, whispering sweetly in his ear again, purring like a cat.

 

“ _ Let me take care of you _ .”

 

Taemin glides his mouth along Taeyong’s neck, leaving sweet kisses along his jaw and neckline as the younger purrs under him, craving every single touch Taemin laid upon him. Taeyong moves his hands to no longer grip the arms of the chair, but to now grips Taemin’s hips as he begins to rock back and forth again. Such a sudden grip causes Taemin to gasp softly, gripping at Taeyong’s hair and tugging softly, which makes Taeyong stifle a moan.

 

Taemin continues to dot kisses along Taeyong like marks, dragging his hands down Taeyong’s clothed chest to his belt buckle. The way Taeyong was quivering under him, Taemin knew he wasn’t going to last a full makeout session. Therefore, Taemin had to go straight to giving head, which Taemin thankfully enjoyed. 

 

Dropping off of Taeyong’s lap and onto his knees, Taemin unbuckles the belt and undoes the zipper. Pulling down Taeyong’s jeans, he sees Taeyong had already started to drip slightly in his boxers. Taemin didn’t have long until his cherry burst.

Pulling down Taeyong’s boxers, Taemin immediately connected his mouth with the tip softly, before pushing the younger fully into his mouth. Taeyong throws his head back as he feels Taemin’s breath on his throbbing length and lets out a moan, loud and clear yet outside the walls of the room it was unheard, drowned out by the thudding bass and howls of excited customers. 

 

“Fuck!” Taeyong swears under his breath, gasping as he interlocks his fingers with. Taemin’s perfect locks, tugging gently like he had. Taemin hums as Taeyong shows his enjoyment. Gliding his lips and tongue smoothly along Taeyong’s pulsing dick, Taemin savours every sweet noise the younger lets slip from his tongue; every whine, every moan and groan, every whispered profanity. Each noise was music to Taemin’s ears, each movement puppeteering his own growing arousal.

 

“Ah!” Taeyong couldn’t hold himself back any longer; releasing hot and suddenly into Taemin’s mouth. Breathing heavily, Taeyong watches as Taemin disconnects his lips, saliva and cum trickling down his chin. Taeyong watches Taemin swallow, wipe his moistened lips of drool, before Taemin gets up off of his knees and smirks at the exhausted man in his chair.

 

“That’s how you do it.” Taemin hums, leaning down to press a rough, passionate kiss upon his cherry boy’s lips. Both men are still craving a release; Taemin for his first and a desperate Taeyong for his second. Taemin pulls himself back from the kiss, gripping at Taeyong’s collar as he grunts softly: “ _ Show me what I taught you. _ ”

 

Pulling Taeyong up from the chair, Taemin backs him up against the desk, bending him over the cedar wood. Taeyong’s hands find the edge, and he grips tightly as Taemin unbuckles his pants and pushes them down to his ankles, boxers moving with them. Positioning himself at Taeyong’s entrance, Taemin pushes himself in. Taeyong lets out a gasp, his knuckles going white as he forces a tighter grip on the desk as Taemin pushes into him, pounding him into the desk like the many nails that hold it together. 

 

Taking one hand from where it grips the desk, Taeyong reaches around to take one of Taemin’s hands that are gripping onto his hips. He grabs onto the hand, pulling it down to his still dripping dick where Taeyong interlocks his fingers with Taemin, guiding him along the length as if it was his first time. Taemin obliges with Taeyong’s wish, gently gliding his hand along the growing length as Taeyong moans loudly, approaching his second release.

 

Taemin is nearing his release also; he’s increasing his pace and therefore getting a little rougher with the mild-mannered college graduate that was now just as loud as all the others that Taemin had taught. 

 

“Taem,” Taeyong whines as the pressure builds within him, his walls pushing for another sweet release. “Taemin, I’m close.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Taemin gasps, losing his mind as the pressure builds within him too. Sweat drips from him heavily as he pushes his hips back and forth, holding back the release as long as he could; riding the tension like a tidal wave. Something rises in Taemin’s throat; he feels like he might be sick if he doesn’t release soon. “I am too. Let’s go together, okay?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Taeyong moans as he tries to hold on. But as Taemin gives in and releases his hot and sweet release inside of him, Taeyong lets go too, coming for a second time onto the cedar wood desk. As they reach their high, both men harmonize in their moans, enjoying the high before it comes to an eventual end. 

 

Pulling out of Taeyong, Taemin pulls up his boxers and jeans. Taeyong, exhausted and sprawled on the desk, soon gets up and straightens himself out too. Turning around, Taemin pulls the younger in for one more passionate kiss that is full of want, before Taemin smiles, satisfied with the night that took place.

 

“ _ Congratulations - you got the position, cherry boy. _ ”


End file.
